It has been observed that jars such as those normally found in stores by consumers, very often have screw-on tops that are difficult for the ordinary person to unscrew. Sometimes the difficulty arises from the fact that the interior of the jar has been partially evacuated to preserve the perishable goods inside thereby causing atmospheric pressure to increase the difficulty of opening the jar. Even with unevacuated jars, the top is often screwed on so tightly that the ordinary person has great difficulty in opening the jar top. The purpose of this invention is to provide a jar top that will be easy for the consumer to open, inexpensive to manufacture, and yet permit jars to be easily stacked and packaged for shipment or display.